


The One

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: !Gentleman Petyr, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been listening to a lot of Lana and reading a lot of fan fiction about these two lately. You can thank those two things for this. I know I'm not too skilled with writing, but I decided to take a crack at it again for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I Get For Wandering

*buzz* *buzz*

Sansa lets out a deep sigh and looks over to the alarm clock that is screaming at her. It's already 8, she thinks to herself as she slumps her arm over the snooze button. Five more minutes, her mother would surely let her have that. Cat, her mother, she has been so different since the untimely death of her father. Sansa was honestly startled when her mother pushed her into attending college immediately, she though she would've wanted her here for help with Arya and the boys since Rob and Jon were off to either college or work. 

"Sansa! Are you awake yet?" She heard her mother call from downstairs. This made her sigh much louder than before, she had no idea why her mom was making her move into her dorm a week before her classes even started, at least Marg would be there, she thought, trying to look on the bright side. Margaery and Sansa have grown ever so close since Sansa's father passed, and Sansa thanks her for it -- she knows how distant she can be. 

"Ya, I'm up" It was a lie, but she was trying to force herself out of bed. "Do you want me to help you pack honey?" 

"No, I'm fine mom". Sansa knew her reply was quick and cold, but she honestly didn't want to leave for college yet, even though Arya and her little brothers can get on her nerves she knew that it would only take a short time apart for her to start missing them. However, she pushes this thought to the back of her mind as she reads the text message that illuminating on the buzzing screen of her new iPhone. Marg texted her letting her know that Joffrey, her new boyfriend, and herself would arrived to pick Sansa up at noon to head to college. Even though she never confessed this to her best friend, she did not like her dating that blonde haired rat, not because Sansa used to date him but because he became rather abusive when she started to refuse him when it came to sexual acts. Yes, Sansa is still a virgin, she just doesn't think she is ready -- or at least she hasn't found the right person yet. But since Joffrey makes Marg so unbelievably happy, Sansa has yet to tell her about why she and him broke up. 

Sansa quickly texts Marg a sweet reply: "Sweet thanks so much Marg, can't wait to room with my bestie!"

At least it wasn't a lie, Sansa was truly great full that Marg was giving her a ride, and that she had agreed to dorm with her. Sansa was too nervous to room with a random stranger, but she is less than happy that this means she will probably be seeing more of Joffrey then she wants to.

Sansa desperately tries to push back these thoughts with her wishful thinking that she just might be able to meet "the one" when she goes off to college. She knows how childish this thought must seem, that's why she has never expressed it to anyone, besides her journal. She is quickly pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzes for a second time, displaying Marg's reply: "Me either! We are going to be so close people will confuse us with sisters!". Sansa decided it was a better option for her to not reply because she looked at her alarm clock and realized it was already 8:45. She scurried off to the shower and immediately after began to frantically make herself presentable for the drive and packed as quickly as she could, she was almost throwing her things into her bags.

\-- --

There! She is finally done packing! She turns to her clock to see that it reads 11:20. Man, just in time. She checks herself out in her full-length mirror, probably for the last time for a while, to make sure she doesn't look as disheveled as she feels. She chose a cute white blouse and a tight pair of shorts with the white pockets sticking out from the bottom to wear for the "road trip", as Marg called it. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she grabbed all of her bags and ran down stairs.

When she reached the kitchen she knew her mom must've read her mind, as there was orange juice and an omelette waiting for her, however her mother was nowhere to be found so Sansa could not thank her. Sansa was so starved that she almost devoured the food in front of her.

Sansa heard her phone buzz while she was washing her dirty breakfast plates. She finished cleaning up, then went to check her phone that buzzed again as she moved towards it. There was two messages from Marg: "Hey, Sansa just wanted to let you know that we are about 5 mins from your house", "Here! Do you want help with your bags?". Sansa replied with a quick yes, since she couldn't find her mother to help her. 

She went out and opened the door so both Marg and the blonde rat could come inside. "My bags are over there", Sansa said while pointing towards the bottom of the stairwell, "I have to go look for my mother to say goodbye, would you guys mind starting without me?"

"No! Not at all Sans!" Marg replied with a quick smile, while Joffrey just huffed an walked over to pick up a few bags. He walked out of her house without acknowledging her.

Great, she thought. This is how the ride up is going to be. With a quick smile to Marg, Sansa turns around and runs throughout her entire house looking for her mother, but Cat is no where to be found. So she heads back to the kitchen, leaving her mother a kind note thanking her for the breakfast she had left her, and saying that she would call her as soon as they arrived at the dorm and got settled in. She closed the note saying that she loves her and her siblings and that she already misses them.

She leaves the note on the island and runs out to see Marg standing in the doorway, waiting for her. Sansa takes note that all of her bags are already out of the house and she thanks Marg with a smile.

"Were you able to find your mother?"

"No, but I left her a note in the kitchen", With this she can see Marg frown slightly. "Don't worry I will call her as soon as we settle into our dorm", her smile reappears at this comment.

Then the two girls head out to the car Joffrey was sitting inside of waiting in her driveway. Of course he would drive, probably to gloat about how expensive his car is to anyone and everyone he will meet at college. Sansa sits in the back and puts in her earbuds to distract her from Joffrey's horrid music taste and his constant flirting with Marg. Don't worry its only a 3 hour drive, she thinks with an audible sigh. At least she remembered to bring her car charger, she could listen to Lana all of the car ride and simultaneously scroll through tumblr without her phone dying.

__ __

When they arrive Sansa jumps out of the car to stretch, long car rides made her body feel tight. She saw Marg's smile through the passenger side window at her while she stretched.

"Car rides make me feel tight" Sansa said to Marg as she stepped out of the car. 

"You are adorable," she comments with a laugh, "Lets grab our luggage and make our way to the dorm".

Sansa nodded her head in agreement and headed for the trunk with her friend. They grabbed their bags and all three of them headed towards the dorms. When they reached the courtyard they had to separate from Joffrey since the boys dorms where on the other side of the campus. Marg and him shared a short kiss, and then she turned to walk with Sansa to their dorm. She saw Joffrey's devilish smirk appear when Marg turned to face away from him, but Sansa just ignored it, she wouldn't let him ruin college for her. 

When walking through the girls dorm they realized that practically no one was here, spare a few random girls. Sansa knew it was ridiculous that they came a week early, but they had too since they reserved the largest and nicest dorm that was available. 

"This place is empty", Marg said without looking in Sansa's direction, "I bet not even a single teacher is here yet".

Sansa just replied with a laugh. She hoped that her second statement was true, as she wanted to explore the campus tonight.

__ __ 

It was already 9 p.m. by the time that the two girls had unpacked both of their bags and settled into their room. Man this room is seriously so large, it even has its own hot tub on the back porch. She was thankful to her mother for reserving this awesome dorm for her and her friend, apparently a family that her dad had worked with, before he passed, owned this university so her mother got a good deal.

"Joff is texting me saying that he is alone and bored in his dorm," Sansa was pulled from her thoughts when Marg started talking, "would you mind if I invited him over?"

"No, thats fine," she lied, "I think I am going to see if the library is open", another lie. Sansa was not a gifted liar, but her wanting to visit a library would not sound as suspicious as "I'm going to wander around campus at 9 p.m.".

"Ok, have fun Sansa" Marg said with a smile.

Sansa returned her smile and slipped out of their dorm.

__ __

She was lost. Sansa didn't want to admit it to herself, mostly because she left her phone in the room and had no way of contacting anyone to help her. She resorted to running through the hallway, not because she thought that it would somehow help her find her way back, but because she was scared and honestly didn't know what to do. All of the rooms were dark, absolutely no lights were on anywhere, as she feared no one was here to help her at all. So she just ran harder.

"Why are you running?" She heard a deep pitched voice and a door swing open from behind her. This shocked her so much that when she tried to stop running and turn around her feet got caught up underneath her and her body crashed onto the floor. 

"Are you alright?" The figure asked as it neared her.

"Uhh, yes" She replied while rubbing her back.

The figure extended its hand out for her to take, she accepted it offer with a smile. "Sorry for running, I'm honestly lost, I have no idea where I am".

"Thats fine, why don't we get you into my office and we will figure out if you are alright".

She followed him into his office. When he flicked the light on she noticed that he was a little taller with her, with piercing green eyes, and dark hair that was greying at his temples. He appeared to be around the age of 45, she thought to herself while blushing. Wait? Blushing. Why was she blushing over some random man that was only a few years younger than her mother? Then he smiled at her, she knew he saw her blush, and that just made her turn even more red.

"Whats your name?" 

"Sansa, Sansa Stark," She noticed a weird flicker in his eyes when she said her last name, "Whats yours?"

"My name is Petyr Baelish, how is your back feeling?" He asked as he made his way around her body.

"Its sore, but it should be fi--" She was cut off with her own gasp at the feeling of his hands grip her shoulder and start to massage her. She could feel him grinning behind her. "Wha--What are you doing?" She asks all flustered as she turns towards him and backs away, confirming that he was smirking at her discomfort.

"I am just trying to make you feel better, your back felt so tight" He said with a wink.

"Oh, um, I feel fine, thank you," She replied quickly, "How do I get back to the girls dorm from here?"

He very politely explained how to get back, with that same smirk he gave her earlier. She felt her self blush after she thanked him and turned to leave, hoping he didn't notice this time. When she reached the door he called out to her, "I look forward to seeing you in class miss Stark". Her entire body temperature rose, she didn't know if she could handle having him as her professor. Especially since she was developing a small crush on him.

She then realized that she was just standing with her hand on the doorknob with him staring into her back. So she quickly flung the door open and practically ran back to her dorm, her face red and her thoughts always fluttering back to the mysterious Petyr Baelsih the whole way back.


	2. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the late update, I had a major case of writers block trying to decide where I wanted this fic to go, but I think I have a pretty good idea now. Updates should be more regular now.  
> Feedback is always appreciated :)

Sansa arose the next morning still flustered from what took place the night before. She was just glad that when she arrived back to the dorm Joffrey and Margaery had finished whatever they were doing while she was gone.

If one thing stuck with her from last night, its when he told her, "I look forward to seeing you in class". This meant that he was her professor, but she had no clue for what course and she desperately needed to find out so she could mentally prepare herself to see this alluring, yet intimidating man again. At least she knew his name -- Petyr Baelish, that was a good starting point.

She logged onto her laptop and pulled up the schools website. She scrolled through the list of professors who worked here until she came across his last name. She clicked on his picture -- which she thought he looked rather handsome in -- and found out that he taught Lit. Sansa then rushed to the pile of papers on her desk trying to find her schedule. After making a giant mess of her dorm she finally found it. Her schedule informed her that she had Lit at 5 p.m. every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday.

Sansa audibly sighed, she was glad that she had the class later in the day, it mean that she had more time to mentally prepare to see him again. She didn't know why he had such an effect on her, she was both extremely excited and nervous, probably more nervous than anything else.

She decided to keep this encounter hidden from her mother when she talked to her on the phone last night. She didn't know why, since she usually shares everything with her mother, maybe to spare herself from having the awkward "I might be into older men" talk.

She walked back to her bed and threw her face into her pillows. She started to wonder if Professor Baelish was also having the thoughts -- but she quickly dismissed the thought -- why would an older man, an attractive older man who could probably get any woman that he wanted, be interested in a girl of her age and her lack of experience.

She starts to blush into her pillow thinking about him until Margaery calls out for her, "Sansa, do you want to join me for some last minute school clothes shopping?"

Sansa agreed to go shopping with shopping with Margaery -- possibly to distract her from thinking about her new professor, but also to freshen up her wardrobe. She was also looking forward to spending some one on one girl time with Marg, they hadn't hung out much without Joffrey since the two started dating.

\--

The rest of the week went by hauntingly slow for Sansa, all she could think about was Petyr Baelish, and now that it was Monday she was full with nerves. She only had one other class to attend besides Lit. today, and it was at eleven, so other than that she had a lot of time to prepare herself. She decided that because the last time Professor Baelish saw her she was in her pajamas that she would dress up a bit today, hoping to draw his attention. She chose to wear a quarter-length sleeved dress that was a light gray color that ended halfway down her thighs, paired with a pair of black combat boots. She also decided to leave her hair down, only pulling a few strands of hair from the sides of her head and pinning them on the back of her head. She also went light and natural on her makeup, only applying a BB cream to even out her skin tone and lightly coating her lashes with mascara.

Margaery was waiting for her by the door, they both had Business together at eleven, so they naturally would walk together. When Sansa walked out of her room to the door she saw Margaery's mouth go agape. "Wow, you look hot Sans" She said while smiling at her.

"Thanks," Sansa said while blushing, "Shall we go?"

"Ya, but you have to tell me who you are dressing for" She said while they walked out the door together.

"Maybe someday" Sansa replied with a smile.

\--

Sansa returned to the dorm alone after Business was over at one, Margaery decided she wanted to go out to eat with Joffrey. Marg invited her to join them, but she refused, she just can't stand Joffrey.

However, she was very glad Business was over. Her professor who only provided the class with his first name, Varys, decided to choose Sansa to pick on throughout class. She knew it was because of her last name, and the position that her family holds, but it was still annoying to be ridiculed regardless. But now she had time to relax before his class.

Sansa decided to grab a bowl of vanilla yogurt with granola for lunch, and nit picked at her appearance until 4:30 rolled around and she started to gather her materials and head to class. 

She officially left her dorm at 4:45 and was nervously making her way to Lit.

When she walked in the room she noted that only two other students also had the idea to get there early. She also noticed that Professor Baelish was missing from the room. She audibly sighed, and wondered to herself if it was out of relief or disappointment.

She made her way into the row of seats anyway and decided on sitting in the second row right in front of his desk. She thought that this seat was both close enough for her to view him -- and possibly him to view her -- but also far enough away for her to hide her nerves from the man that has been invading her thoughts all week.

When she finally settled into her seat more students had begun flowing into the room, but he was still missing. This just made her more nervous with anticipation, so she pulled out her phone and started to blindly scroll through social media, in an attempt to distract herself.

She had spent over five minutes scrolling before she finally looked up again to find the room was full of students. She then turned to see that Professor Baelish was sitting at his desk staring directly at her with that same sly look that he gave her the night she had got lost. His piercing gray-green eyes burned through her with an emotion that she couldn't quite place causing her to sink into herself and look around to see if anyone else noticed him blatantly staring at her, but no one did. They were all engulfed within their own conversations.

When she looked back to him, he was still giving her that look that burned through her. She replied with a nervous but innocent smile, then broke the eye contact to check the time on her phone. The screen showed that it was 4:59, meaning that class would start in a minute, so she opened her notebook and grabbed her pen to prepare for the lesson.

When she looked up from her blanked notebook he was walking to the chalk board. She noticed how nice he looked in the suit that he adorned. But she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind as he wrote "PROFESSOR BAELISH" in large letters across the board in chalk, she had to focus on the lesson, she didn't come to an expensive school to fail a class for being distracted by her professor.

The lesson went by smoothly, the class was fairly straight forward, nothing she didn't think she could handle. The only complication was that whenever herself and Professor Baelish made eye contact she would blush at the smirk that he gave her. This would prove to be rather distracting, but Sansa believes she can deal with it.

When class was over Sansa took a little longer to gather her stuff so she was one of the last students to exit the rows. She decided that it would be best if she avoided eye contact with her professor on her way out. But that didn't matter because as she walked past him, he called out her name, "Miss Stark, I need you to stay after class".

She felt herself visibly tense up at his words, "Uh, sure professor". She spoke still not turning around to look at him.

"Will you come over to my desk?" He asked, and she could sense he had that smirk on his face.

When she turned around to nod and walk over, she confirmed her own suspicion that he was adorning that smirk. She walked over to him slowly, and it appeared as if his eyes were scanning up and down her entire body -- devouring her appearance.

"I need to ask you a question Miss Stark, and you need to answer me honestly" He told her with a slight intimidating tone while still studying her body.

"Ok" She said, trying to sound confident, but her reply came out more as a squeak than anything else.

His eyes then turned black and the smirk he always adorned while looking at her had disappeared, "Did you wear this for me?"


	3. Dinner

"Did you wear this for me?"

His eyes were darkened, they had lost their usual gray-green color. Sansa did indeed dress up for her professor, but she never dreamed that he would've noticed, let alone have this happen. She couldn't voice a response, she just stood there in shock while maintaining his gaze. She realized that he already knew the answer -- she wasn't stupid, she just couldn't bring herself to respond to his question.

"Miss Stark," He began, not releasing her from his intimidating gaze, "I will not ask a third time -- did you wear this for me?"

At this, she broke the eye contact, she couldn't stand his gaze any longer. She opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't manage and noise, so she settled with nodding her head.

He responded to her head nod with a sigh, "Sansa, look up at me."

She was taken aback that he had used her first name, up til now he had always used formalities when speaking to her. But she forced herself to look up at him, "I'm sorry Professor Bael--"

He cut her off before she could finish her apology, "Do you know how old I am?" She shook her head, she knew he had to be around the same age as her mother, but she did not want to take a guess and look like a fool. "I assume that you are 18?" She nodded in agreement, not daring to speak. "That means I am more than twice your age."

She stared at him for a long time before she decided on her response, "That doesn't matter to me."

As soon as she spoke those words he allowed his smirk to return to his lips, "Is that so?" He asked not allowing her to answer before pulling her into a heated kiss.

Sansa was beyond shocked, but she didn't pull away -- this was what she wanted, no, this is what she had been waiting for ever since she saw him the night she was lot. This kiss was nothing that she had ever experienced before, although the only experience she had was limited to Joffrey's sloppy little boy kisses. But this kiss was hot, passionate, and intimate. Only deepening as time passed. She felt his tongue graze across her bottom lip requesting entrance that she gladly admitted. It wasn't until she felt his hand rest on her lower back and continue moving downward that she broke the kiss.

She looked up to see him smirking at her, his hand still positioned on her lower back. "Ok, Sansa, if it doesn't bother you then why don't you let me take you out to dinner?"

"I'd like that a lot Profes--"

"Call me Petyr."

"I'd like that a lot Petyr."

He then turned to grab his jacket and briefcase from his desk and motioned her to follow him out of his room. As they stepped out into the hallway he put on his jacket and locked the door. He motioned her to take his arm, which shocked her at first but she took it regardless. They walked in silence together to the parking lot, Sansa wondered what kind of car he drove. She was surprised when he pulled out his keys and unlocked the rather expensive looking black BMW. Petyr guided her to the passenger side door, opening it for her to slide in. He then closed her door and opened the one behind her to put his briefcase in the back before retiring to the drivers seat.

"How did you afford a car this nice on a teachers salary?"

Petyr chuckled lightly while pulling out of the parking lot and on to the busy road, "I didn't," He looked over with a smile to see her confused expression, "I have some side business that I do."

"Like what?"

Petyr slowly and softly rests his right hand on the exposed part of her thigh, with this Sansa blushes, "I also run a club."

Sansa decided to not press this topic any further. The rest of the car ride was silent, with Petyr idly drawing circles on her thigh or moving his hand up or down it. The drive itself only lasted twenty minutes before he pulled into the parking lot for The Vale, Sansa quickly became embarrassed. 

"Uh, Professor Baelish, I can't afford anything from here." Sansa said nervously.

"I don't expect you too," He said with a chuckle, "especially not on a college students budget. And please, call me Petyr."

"Sorry, Petyr." She responded while blushing. Petyr flashed her a smile and withdrew the hand that she forgot was resting on her thigh to park. He exited the car and walked over to her door to open it for her, "My treat." He offered her his arm again, and she gladly took it as the walked into the restaurant.

When they walked in Petyr went over to the host and they were immediately escorted to a table. Normally if you didn't have reservations here, which Sansa knew they didn't, you would have to wait a minimum of forty minutes to be seated. Petyr looked back to her with a smile as they walked to the table together. When they were seated the waiter took their drink orders, Petyr got a glass of scotch, and Sansa being under the drinking age, settled for water. The waiter then left them with menus to look over.

Petyr was the first of the two to break the silence, "You look beautiful Sansa," He began with a smile, "I'm glad you chose that dress for me, it looks wonderful on you."

Sansa could feel her face turning red, she loved it when he complimented her, and it also didn't help that the entire restaurant was staring at them. "Thank you Petyr."

The rest of dinner was marvelous, they made small talk and flirted throughout the whole thing. Petyr would as her questions about her studies, friends, and future goals. They talked together until around ten, when they decided it was time to leave.

"Sansa, I hope this doesn't sound rash of me," Petyr began, "but I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for some tea?"

Sansa was unsure of what to say. She was still a virgin, and that made her hesitant. And her last relationship with Joffrey didn't end well. But, she agreed anyway, "Sure, I'd love to, I'll just need to call my roommate so she doesn't worry about me."

"Ok, you head out to the car and call her," He said with a smile, "I'll take care of the bill and be right out."

Sansa quickly walked out of the restaurant and took a deep breath before calling her friend. She explained the situation to her while walking to the car without revealing too many details about who she was with, but Margaery expected a full report from Sansa tomorrow when she returned to the dorm.

She then hung up the phone and felt a body push against her back causing her to lean into Petyr's car. She turned around to see it was Petyr, she smiled at him and his lips crashed into hers. "No one could keep their eyes off of us in there." He said between breaths. Sansa opened her mouth to allow his tongue to further explore. They stayed there pressed up against his car for some time before he broke the kiss, leaving them both panting. He looks Sansa up and down, then opens the door for her. They both quickly get into the car and he speeds out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
